Forgotten Angels
by CrimsonCat
Summary: *~Complete~* Someone from Marguerite's past is trying to kill her! Will Roxton be able to save her from the killer.. or will Marguerite need to be saved from herself instead? R&M Romance. R&R plz
1. Prologue

Damnit, I started another one. How many is that now.. Three LW fics I'm trying to write at once. eugh, fun.  
But, I had to start writing this before I forgot my story line, lol. It's happened before. It isn't pretty ;). But, anyway, I think I might know where I'm taking this one. Which means, it should be like WAFD, and take me two weeks to write all of it. But with my luck, I'll hit writers block by the second chapter..  
  
=^..^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The cloaked figure crouched motionless in the shadow of the tree house. Her slender form was just another patch of darkness upon the jungle floor. She hadn't moved in hours, her eyes locked on the fortress above.  
She had waited patiently as all of the lanterns were extinguished for the night, and the residents of the treehouse went to bed. Still, she had not moved. Patience had been taught to her by her master. So, she remained throughout the night.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Droplets of morning dew collected in the folds of her midnight blue cloak as the eastern horizon began to lighten. The promise of dawn. She rose to her feet, and stepped back a few paces. She slipped a grappling hook from within the folds of her cloak, swiftly twirling it above her head. And with a flick of her wrist, she sent the hook flying towards the treehouse above her. With a soft clicking noise, it found its hold upon the balcony railing. She paused for a moment, making sure the slight sound had gone un-noticed, before tugging to check the security of her hook. Positive that it was safe, she pulled herself up the rope.  
  
In no time at all she was lowering herself to the balcony floor and retrieving her grappling hook. She paused in the shadows, listening for a sign that any of the residents were already awake. But the treehouse was silent.  
  
Satisfied, she made her way into her prey's home. Down the stairs, and into the sleeping quarters. After watching the treehouse for three months, she knew which room the heiress slept in.  
  
She pushed back the thin curtain slowly, and peered into the room. The rise and fall of Marguerite's chest was the only movement. She eased into the room, pulling the curtain closed behind her, and made her way to the bed.  
  
With her back to the doorway, she reached inside her cloak and withdrew her weapon. In the dimness of the room, the silver blade almost glowed. Her hand trembled as she held it. But there would be no turning back. She had come too far. Given up too much. If there was to be any chance of her salvation, she had to do this.  
  
Raising the long silver dagger high in both fists, she prayed for forgiveness before lowering the dagger into Marguerite's Heart.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I can just hear the gasps now.. There had better be gasps! lol, sorry. It's really late..  
  
Alright. I'm suffering some serious computer problems at the moment. It crashed Sunday night, and I only finally got it working again Wednesday afternoon. However, my files got messed up and now my Internet isn't working. Argh! Trying my best to fix it, because I'm suffering from serious withdrawal.. Hopefully, I'll have it working again by the weekend. I'm uploading this from my friend's 'puter.  
  
So, to make a long story short, I'm not sure when I'll be able to upload the next chapter. Or any thing else, for that matter. But meanwhile, you can still review. It's my computer that's broken, not yours, lol.  
  
So, what happens next? Does this mysterious stranger actually kill dear Marguerite? And besides that, who is she? And why is she trying to kill Marguerite anyway? You'll have to review to find out. Well.. You'll also have to read the next chapter.. but review this one first! lol.   
And, btw.. Trapped!! EEEEEIIIIIIII!!!! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Best episode *ever*! In my own humble opinion, of course. Anyone know how many episodes are left until season finale? And don't you dare say it's next week! Oh, also, I wanted to ask if anyone knew where I might be able to find transcripts to d/l. Any episode, form any season. Trying to get them all, but can't seem to find them anywhere.  
  
Oh god.. my A/N are longer than my chapter.. sorry. Once I start, you can't shut me up. But, please review. After the stress of no computer, I need something to lift my spirits. See you all next chapter!  
Dai stiho  
~CrimsonCat~ 


	2. Old Debts

Yay! MY computer is all better! :)  
Well, for the most part anyway...   
  
Wait a minute.. Roxtonette Rissy, why didn't you review the first time you read it? lol (;  
  
Alright, so here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Sorry that it took so long to get it posted, but I'm actually witting this one out by hand, and then typing it. Very annoying, let me tell you. :s.  
  
Damnit, I can't believe they ended the season like that! Argh!  
I know some of you haven't seen the new episode yet, and I know that most of you are very anti-spoiler, so I won't say anything. But just know that I'm VERY mad at those LW people who think it's all right to... *Black bar appears across CC's mouth*  
  
=^..^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
A soft muttering pierced Marguerite's dreams. A prayer, whispered in a language she could almost remember. And that voice... Marguerite opened her eyes and found herself faced with a glowing silver dagger. Her attacker's face was hidden within cloak and shadow, but as the dagger lowered towards her, Marguerite found she didn't care who wielded it.  
  
Her arms flew upward, gripping her attacker's wrists and keeping the dagger out of her chest. Marguerite's screams pierced the early morning silence. And after a few moments, she could hear her friends coming to her rescue.  
  
"Marguerite!" Roxton exclaimed as he burst into her room.  
The others weren't far behind.  
  
"Get this mad man off of me!" Marguerite shrieked.  
The dagger was getting closer.  
Roxton and Malone rushed forward, each grabbing one of the attacker's arms, and pulled him away from Marguerite.  
  
The heiress leapt from her bed, trembling slightly.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Marguerite demanded. "Civilized people do not sneak into bedrooms and kill others while they sleep!" Her voice was shrill.  
  
"You've done it enough times." The attacker spat, struggling against Roxton and Malone.  
The silver dagger lay forgotten upon the floor.  
  
"You're no man." Marguerite noted, suspicious.  
  
"Of course not!" The woman snapped. "Let GO of me!" She ordered.  
  
"And let you kill Marguerite?" Challenger chuckled from the doorway, where he and Veronica still stood. "I should think not."  
  
Marguerite stepped towards her attacker boldly.  
"Well, lets see who you are!" She said as she yanked the hood of the cloak away from the woman's face.  
  
The woman's dark, curly hair was tied back with a length of navy blue ribbon. Her steel grey eyes glaring at Marguerite. The heiress paled visibly, her own grey eyes widening in shock.  
  
"What's the matter?" The woman demanded. "Nothing to say to your little sister?"  
  
"You.. you're dead." Marguerite insisted, falling back a step.  
  
"Obviously not." The woman snapped.  
  
"No. They.. they told me you had died. That the fever had killed you." Marguerite insisted.  
  
"And you were just too eager to believe it. You were so relived that you were finally free of me. You didn't even ask if there was a funeral. You just accepted it!" She screamed.  
  
"Accepted it?!" Marguerite shrieked back.  
  
"Ladies, please." Challenger interrupted them.  
Marguerite's sister shook Roxton and Malone away from her, and Roxton moved to Marguerite's side. Ready to protect her should her sister try and harm her again.  
  
The two women regarded one another fiercely.  
"Why did they lie to me?" Marguerite demanded, her voice considerably lower.  
  
"Had the nuns told you I lived, they knew you would take me." She explained. "And they were afraid I'd turn out exactly like you."  
  
Marguerite's eyes hardened.  
"Yes, I can see you've turned out *so* much better than I did." Sarcasm dripped from her voice.  
  
"Careful, Nicole, you're claws are showing."  
  
"That name died when you did." Marguerite snapped. "Unlike you, Victoria, I didn't like the name the nuns gave me."  
  
"I dropped that name years ago." She insisted. "I had to, after that little stunt you pulled."  
  
"Get out." Marguerite hissed.  
  
"As soon as I do what I came here to do."  
  
She lunged at Marguerite, but Malone grabbed her from behind.  
"Why don't we get some breakfast?" He suggested as he held the woman back.  
  
Malone practically had to drag her out of the room, with Veronica and Challenger following behind. This left only Roxton and Marguerite.  
The heiress fell back onto her bed, dazed.  
  
"My sister's alive." She murmured, shocked.  
  
"You never mentioned that you had a sister." Roxton's voice was strained and accusing.  
  
"Roxton, please." Marguerite snapped.  
  
"I just don't see how you could forget to mention something like that." Roxton snapped back.  
  
"Damnit." Marguerite raised her voice. "I don't need this right now, all right? My little sister, who I've thought dead for the past 16 years, just tried to kill me while I was sleeping!"  
  
Roxton sighed as he sat down beside her.  
"You're right. I'm sorry." He apologized.  
  
Marguerite nodded numbly, and Roxton's heart ached at the sight of her. She looked so broken. Like a lost child. He couldn't think of a time when she had looked so hurt.  
  
He didn't say anything. Instead, he stood, pulling her up with him. Wordlessly, Roxton pulled Marguerite into a tight embrace. Marguerite didn't have any words either. She just clung to him, burring her face in his chest.  
But, eventually, she pulled away.  
  
"I should get dressed." Marguerite spoke softly.  
  
Roxton wiped a stray tear away with his thumb, and kissed her forehead lovingly.  
"I'll let you do that then." He smiled gently before leaving the room.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, there you go. lol, Veggie5, I actually love Marguerite to death. And don't worry, she and Roxton don't die in this one. Or, at least, I'm not planning on it. And as far as the character death thing, lol, I just seem to get more reviews that way :D  
  
Also, no worries, I think I figured out where I'm taking this. Or, at least I know what I'm doing for the next few chapters. No writers block yet.  
  
Pretty please, review. It makes me extra happy :). Unlike a certain LW season finale.. *mutters*  
But, anyway, you just press that little button and type something pretty. Or, not so pretty if you don't like my story. Next chapter coming soon. Want to know why M's sister is trying to kill her? You'll find out next chapter! Just review my fic, darnit! (Pretty please. With a toy mouse on top?)  
Dai stiho  
~CrimsonCat~ 


	3. Blood Ties

*Tosses out toy mice out into the crowd* lol, I suppose it's an acquired taste...  
  
I hope I corrected all the typos in the last chapter, and I hope there aren't any in this one! I really haven't been sleeping lately, so I have no 'keyboard grace' anymore. As for all of you wondering about the season finale (All two of you, lol!) don't worry, it's on again this weekend. Or, at least, for me it is.. But, if you want, I'd be more than happy enough to recount the entire episode for you. Just ask, lol.  
  
Can I go OT for a second, and promote my other works? Too bad.. I'm going to do it anyway! lol. Anyway, for those of you who like poetry, I have quite a few poems posted. (A couple dozen, actually...) So, if you wouldn't mind R&R'n those too, it would really make me happy :). I'm just greedy for reviews, lol.  
  
=^..^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Less than five minutes later, Marguerite emerged dressed in her usual skirt and blouse. She entered the 'dining room' to find 'Victoria' picking at fruit that the others had supplied her with. She glanced up just long enough to glare at Marguerite before returning her attention to the fruit. Marguerite ignored her completely. Instead, she noticed that the others were gathering their packs.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"There isn't any meat left." Roxton spoke. "And there are also a few plants that Challenger wanted."  
Marguerite sighed. They were all too eager to leave her alone with her attempted murderer. Sister or not.  
  
Roxton sensed her unease.  
"I could stay, if you want." He told her.  
  
Marguerite offered him a smile, although it didn't quite reach her eyes.  
"No, I'm sure I'll be alright."  
  
Veronica handed the pach she had been holding to Ned, and Marguerite realized she didn't have one of her own.  
"Don't worry, Roxton." Veronica assured him. "I'll keep her out of trouble."  
  
Marguerite couldn't help but feel releived that atleast one of her friends would be staying home. But she still found herself alone with her sister as the men left the treehouse, and Veronica retreated to her room.  
  
Marguerite poured herself a cup of coffee.  
"Would you like some?" She asked her sister.  
  
'Victoria' shook her head no. So Marguerite sat down across from her, coffee in hand. They sat in silence for a few moments, and eventually it was Marguerite who spoke first.  
  
"So, what are you calling yourself these days?" The heiress questioned.  
  
"Avril Parker." Her sister replied.  
  
"Parker? Really?" Marguerite sighed. "How ordinary."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose *your* name is better." Avril bristled. She was quite fond of Parker.  
  
"Of course it is." Marguerite scoffed. "Marguerite Krux is much better."  
  
"That sounds like a name you'd pick for yourself." Avril's voice dripped with venom. "Cold, self involved, and better than everyone else."  
  
Avril noticed the corners of Marguerite's eyes twitch. Once, twice... No one else would have known to look for such a subtle sign of her sister's furry.  
  
"What are you doing here, Avril?" Marguerite spat the name.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" She demanded.  
  
"Because you tried to kill me, you little brat!" Marguerite screamed. "And if you *don't* tell me, I'll take you out back and feed you to the raptors!"  
  
Avril caught the murderus glint in Marguerite's eyes, and wasn't so sure she wouldn't do it. After all, Avril *had* just tried to kill her. The younger woman adverted her eyes, a soft sigh escaping her lips.  
  
"Do you remember Marcus?" Avril asked quietly.  
  
"As much as I wish I didn't, yes."  
  
"Well, I owe him quite a bit. He took something from me, and is holding it for randsom."  
  
"What the hell did he take?" Marguerite demanded.  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"If it's worth my life, it matters. Trust me." Marguerite's voice was dangerous. Whatever patience she might have had was quickly evaporating.  
  
"It was either kill you, or find 38 million in gems and gold." Avril explained quickly.  
  
Marguerite got up so quickly that her chair was thrown to the ground. She slammed her palms down on the table.  
"You were going to kill me because you didn't want to get your hands dirty?!" She screamed.  
  
Avril also exploded out of her seat.  
"Like you've never done it!" She defended herself.  
  
"Please! I thought you were supposed to be better than me." Marguerite  
turned to walk away.  
  
Avril quickly moved around the table, grabbing her wrist to keep her from leaving.  
"I AM better than you!" She flared. "Vultures are better than you are."  
  
"Let go of me." Marguerite hissed, snatching her wrist out of Avril's grasp. "You ungreatful little..." Marguerite inhaled ddeeply. "After all I've done for you!"  
  
"Yes, I'll never be able to thank you enough for killing Julian." Avril shouted.  
  
"Is everything alright up here?" Veronica asked catiously as she entered the room.  
  
"Just peachy." Marguerite assured her coldy.  
The heiress turned to leave, fully intent upon storming from the room, but Avril's voice stopped her.  
  
"Damnit, Marguerite, he has my daughter." Avril exclaimed.  
Marguerite stopped, although she kept her back towards her little sister.  
  
"He said he'd kill her if I didn't give him what he asked for." Avril's voice was layered with desperation. "She.. She's only two..."  
  
"What do you want from me, exactly?" Marguerite snapped. She picked up a cutting knife up off of the counter and stepped towards Avril.  
  
"Here." Marguerite shoved it into her hands. "You can kill me in the dark, while I'm sleeping. But what about in the light of day?"  
  
Avril's hands shook slightly, so Marguerite took her sister's hands in her own, gripping them tightly. She guided them until the blade rested just over her heart.  
  
"All you have to do is push." Marguerite whispered soothingly.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Veronica exclaimed. She jumped forward and knocked the knife to the ground. "Have you gone insane?"  
  
"You can always try again tonight." Marguerite muttered.  
  
With that, she gathered her guns and her pack, and left. The noise of the elevator sounding her departure.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, there you have it. Next chapter.. well, I'm not sure where I'm going to take it, because I'm still writing it! lol. I don't see there being very many more chapters.. two, maybe three.. possibly five.. lol, sorry, I actually have no idea. But, I hope to have the next chapter posted by friday. So, review this, and make me happy! And if you have time, maybe pop over to my page and R&R some of my other works. Hey, you might even like some of them! ;)  
Dai stiho  
~CrimsonCat~ 


	4. Short A Couple Million

Here it is, the fourth chapter. Thank you all so much for the kind reviews :) And, EIE, You share those mice with the rest of the reviewers! lol  
Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last one.  
  
=^..^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Roxton eased through the jungle slowly, following a trail Marguerite had unknowingly left him. He and the others had arrived back at the treehouse about three hours after Marguerite had left, according to Veronica. Once he had heard what had happened, Roxton had rushed back out into the jungle. Knowing that Marguerite was out there alone made his stomach tighter. He had been following her trail for the past hour, and with each minute he didn't find her, another worry entered his head. Already, he had imagined himself coming across her as raptors tore the flesh from her body. Images that had haunted Roxton's nightmares threatened to become reality.  
  
He stopped outside of a cave entrance. Marguerite's footprints went in, but there wasn't a set coming back out. She was still inside... unless there was another exit. But Roxton swore he could hear something moving around inside. Hopefully, it was Marguerite, and not the dino that ate her.  
  
Roxton held his riffle at the ready, leaving his torch in his backpack. If it wasn't Marguerite, there was no point in letting whoever -or whatever- it was know he was there. A few feet, and a couple turns in, he noticed the glow of torch-light. Two turns later, Roxton stumbled upon a large cavern. Two or three torches lit up the empty space quite nicely. And there, crouched before one of the four walls sat Marguerite. She was chipping away at the wall, apparently mining for gems. As he got closer, Roxton noticed dirt smudges on her face, and the hint of tears in her eyes.  
  
"Marguerite?" Roxton called across to her.  
  
Marguerite jumped slightly at the sudden noise.  
"Damnit, Roxton, don't sneak up on me like that!" She scolded him.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked.  
  
"Me? Yes, of course." Marguerite tried to laugh off his concern. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Roxton closed the distance between them and helped Marguerite to her feet.  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just looking for diamonds." Marguerite told him. "I thought I remembered there being some here."  
  
"Any luck?" Roxton regarded the wall.  
  
"Not very much." Marguerite sighed. "I was just about to give up over here, and move to another wall."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
Marguerite dusted her skirt off, watching Roxton out of the corner of her eye.  
"What are you doing here, Roxton?" Marguerite asked finally.  
  
"You know how I feel about you being out in the jungle on your own." Roxton answered.  
  
"And *you* know that I'm not an invalid." Marguerite snapped, moving away from him to the next wall.  
  
"You're limping." Roxton noticed.  
  
"Oh, this?" She indicated her foot. "It's nothing."  
  
Roxton eased out of his riffle and pack, placing them both on the ground.  
"Let me see it." He insisted.  
  
"John, I'm fine. I just twisted it a bit on the way here. It hardly hurts." Marguerite assured him.  
  
Just seconds after saying that, Marguerite stepped down on it and her ankle gave out. She made a dull thud as she hit the floor.  
  
"Well, if you're sure you're all right." Roxton teased her.  
  
"Ok, that really hurt." Marguerite complained as she eased herself into a sitting position. "Can this day get any better!" She demanded.  
  
"Let me see it." Roxton insisted once more, as he crouched down to her level.  
Marguerite offered him her left leg, and he began to remove her boot. The heiress winced, and Roxton noticed.  
  
"I thought it hardly hurt." He said as he slid the boot off.  
  
"That was before you started tugging on it." Marguerite replied.  
  
"It's already starting to swell up pretty badly." Roxton noted as he gingerly handled Marguerite's ankle.  
  
"I told you, I'm fine." Marguerite insisted.  
  
Roxton tapped her ankle, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.  
"Yes, I can see that." He said sarcastically.  
  
Marguerite eased her way back a bit, and leaned against the wall behind her. With the back of her head on the wall, Marguerite closed her eyes. Roxton followed her, and sat down next to the heiress.  
  
"Veronica told me what happened." Roxton spoke.  
  
"I figured that she might." Marguerite sighed.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
"Not even a little."  
  
"You're so damned stubborn!" Roxton exclaimed. "You don't have to face everything on your own. Marguerite, you know that I..."  
  
"Don't." Marguerite cut him off.  
  
"No, Marguerite. Wether you want to accept it or not, you know that I love you. And you've confessed to loving me. So, what's the problem?"  
  
"The problem is that I don't have 38 million in gems!" Marguerite snapped. "And I don't want to have to let my sister kill me." Her eyes started to water.  
  
"It's all right." Roxton murmured soothingly. He reached out and gathered Marguerite closer to him, until she was snuggled against his side.  
  
"Listen, Marguerite." Roxton spoke softly. "I know how hard all of this must be for you..."  
  
"No, Roxton, you don't." Marguerite insisted as she pulled away from him. "You weren't there! You... you didn't have to do what I did." Her voice was just above a whisper, and Roxton barely caught the last of what she said. Marguerite used the wall to pull herself to her feet, and turned her back on the hunter.  
  
Roxton stood up also.  
"Then why don't you tell me?" He asked gently.  
  
"Why? So you can hold me close and tell me that it's all going to be all right?" Marguerite gave a hollow laugh. "Well, you can't fix this Roxton. You can't change what I did. You can't fix the past."  
  
Roxton turned her towards him, but Marguerite refused to look him in the eyes.  
"What did you do?" He asked.  
Marguerite looked up at him, her grey eyes more tear-filled than they were earlier.  
  
"I used everything I had to fund this expedition." Marguerite told him.  
  
"Yes, I remember you telling me that."  
  
"Well, I also had to borrow quite a bit. Marcus was one of the people I borrowed from." Marguerite exhaled. "He made it quite clear that if I didn't pay him back within the allotted time that he'd either kill me, or destroy what I cared for the most." She paused. "I figured that by the time I had to pay him back, I'd either have more than enough to pay him, or I'd already be dead. So, I wasn't worried."  
  
Marguerite bit her lip lightly, looking for something to distract her.  
"I... I didn't know she was still alive, but Marcus did. And if he kills her daughter because of me..." Marguerite looked away. "I had a feeling she wasn't really dead. Hell, I even ran into people she knew once or twice. But I figured she was better off without me."  
  
"Marguerite.." Roxton began, although he wasn't sure what to say to her.  
  
The heiress stepped away from him, still limping.  
"I need to find those diamonds." She murmured.  
Roxton just nodded. He knew there wasn't anything he could say to make her feel better. Instead, he'd help her look for the gemstones.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there you go. I'm not sure when I'll be able to write the next chapter, as writers block is starting to set in. Also, my life is going to be pretty hectic for the next few days. In the mean time, review this and let me know what you think. And just incase any of you are wondering where Marguerite's sister came from, don't worry, I'm getting there, lol.  
Dai stiho  
~CrimsonCat~ 


	5. The Price of Greed

lol, ok, I'm going to be fic-hopping for awhile. For those of you who have forgotten, Marguerite's sister appeared, and tried to kill her. Later revealing that a man was holding her daughter hostage, wanting either 38 million in gems and precious metals, or Marguerite dead. and, here we go. See you at the bottom.  
  
=^..^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Marguerite exhaled in frustration. She and Avril had been digging around the blasted cave for over an hour, but there was still no sign of the emeralds she had noticed before. Not that they hadn't found anything in the past week. If Marguerite was calculating right, the two sisters had at least 24 million so far. Another few days, and they would have all of it.  
  
"Damnit!" Avril exploded. "This cave is useless!"  
Marguerite ignored her.  
  
Avril glared at her sister's back.  
"How do I know you aren't doing this on purpose?" She demanded. "Maybe you want him to kill my daughter."  
  
"The sooner you get your bloody gem stones, the sooner you leave me alone." Marguerite snapped. "Trust me, I'm not doing anything to prolong this."  
  
Marguerite sighed, finally stepping away from the wall.  
"We aren't going to find anything in here." She admitted. "We can try again at first light."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Marguerite watched the stars come out one by one as she stood on the balcony. It had been just over a week since her sister had crashed back into her life. Avril was emptying out all of her gemstone deposits, but it didn't matter. Marguerite would just have to find some more once she left.  
  
Avril.. Marguerite still wasn't quite sure how she felt having her sister back. It had been such a shock the first time she had seen her. She'd just arrived at the latest boarding house, only to find that she wasn't an only child after all. Avril, or Victoria as she had been called, had been so small. Only five, but so independent already. They had stayed together for over a year before the two sisters got shuffled around once more. To different convents, in different countries. After that, they hadn't really seen each other. When they did end up in the same place, it was usually by accident. Then, when Marguerite was finally old enough to rescue her sister, the nuns lied to her.They told her Avril was dead in the hopes of giving her little sister a better life than she could have offered. And now, Marguerite had become just another person Avril had been abandoned by.  
  
The heiress was so wrapped up in her memories that she didn't even hear Roxton come up behind her.  
  
"So, where are you two headed tomorrow?" He asked, leaning beside her on the railing.  
  
"Hopefully, a cave littered with gold." Marguerite replied without thinking.  
  
About a year ago, the explorers had come across a huge cave where gold covered every inch of the walls. Even the floor was covered with the shimmering nuggets that had fallen from the ceiling. However, it fell in the territory of a very hostile tribe. They had barely managed to escape with their lives, and a few nuggets Marguerite had grabbed in passing.  
  
"There is no way you're going there Marguerite." Roxton exclaimed, knowing instantly which cave she was referring to.  
  
"And how do you plan on stopping me?" Marguerite demanded, anger flashing in her eyes. "We need the gold, Roxton."  
  
"There has got to be another gem stone deposit somewhere. It's too dangerous." Roxton countered.  
Marguerite sighed, suddenly feeling very tired.  
  
"Roxton, we need this gold." She repeated. "If I remember correctly, there is probably enough gold in there to push us over our required amount of money. It's the fastest way."  
  
"So it takes a few more days. It isn't worth the risk."  
  
"Every day we take is another day Avril's daughter is left in the care of that mad man. If we take too long..." Marguerite turned her attention away from Roxton and back to the jungle around them. "I can't let her die because of me." Marguerite spoke so softly that Roxton almost didn't hear her.  
  
"You know I'm not going to let you go out there alone." Roxton said, stepping closer.  
  
Marguerite turned to look at him.  
"No, I didn't think you would."  
  
Marguerite looked so alone, and so vulnerable that it made Roxton's heart ache. She offered him a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. This was the most he had seen her all week. The two sisters were gone before the others woke up, and they didn't get back until sundown. And even then, they didn't say a word. They just went to bed.  
  
Roxton reached out and tucked a rebellious strand of hair behind Marguerite's ear before caressing her face lightly. Marguerite unconsciously leaned into his touch. Roxton moved closer, wrapping her in his arms, and kissing her forehead lovingly. They both needed this right now. Marguerite to help her stay strong, and Roxton to assure himself that she was all right. Neither noticed Avril watching from the shadows.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Roxton was waiting for the two sisters when they woke up. He knew that Marguerite wouldn't wake him, so he had made sure to be up extra early. And so, just as the sun was rising, Marguerite, Avril, And Roxton found themselves on the way to the golden cave. The trip alone would take half a day, so they weren't expected back at the treehouse until tomorrow night. Hopefully, that would be a sufficient amount of time to gather enough gold.  
  
~*~*~  
  
By late afternoon they were almost at the cave, and hardly a word had been spoken all morning. And now, each of them were on the look out for any savages. The hostile tribe whose territory they were trespassing in was famous for their poison darts. There wasn't an antidote, and the victim rarely lived more than an hour after being exposed to the poison. Not to mention that each of your organs shut down one by one, before you finally expired. Not a very pleasant way to die. But, thankfully, the three made it to the cave without any problems.  
  
"There's only one entrance, so we should be all right." Roxton spoke. "I'll keep watch while you two mine the gold."  
  
Avril and Marguerite got to work doing just that. After, of course, a moment spent in awe of the fortune before them. The cave was just as covered in gold as Marguerite remembered, and with an equal love of riches, the two women were almost giddy as they dug out the precious metal. After about three hours, two of the six packs they had brought were full to overflowing. In silent agreement, Marguerite and Avril finally took a break. Roxton had started a fire while they had been working, and was currently making dinner. With a satisfied look on her face, Marguerite sat down near him.  
  
"How is it coming?" Roxton asked.  
  
"If we work through the night, we should have all of the bags full by morning." Avril couldn't help but smile.  
  
"That's a lot of gold." The hunter whistled.  
  
"Well, there is no such thing as to much gold." Marguerite pointed out.  
  
"How are you planning on getting it back to the treehouse?" Roxton asked.  
The two sisters exchanged glances. Apparently, they hadn't thought this all the way through. Roxton couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"John Roxton, this is not funny!" Marguerite snapped, clearly upset that she wouldn't be leaving with as much gold as she had hoped.  
  
"Can't we build a cart, or something?" Avril mused.  
  
Marguerite brightened visibly.  
"That can be your job." She told Roxton. "You can build the cart while we finish digging out the gold."  
  
Roxton sighed, but didn't argue. He would rather build a cart than have to make a return trip. There was no way he'd be able to convince them that two bags of gold was more than enough. But a few seconds later, building a cart was the least of his worries.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Marguerite stretched as she stood up, trying to work a few kinks out of her back. One of the many prices you had to pay for large sums of gold. But it was a price she didn't mind paying. She was more than certain that she'd be able to convince Roxton to give her a massage. She felt something fly past her ear, making her jump.  
  
"I think our luck just ran out." Roxton exclaimed as he stood up quickly. "Are you all right?" He asked as he grabbed his riffle.  
  
Marguerite's hand flew her face, checking for blood. But, thankfully, the dart had missed it's target completely. It hadn't even grazed her in passing.  
  
"It missed me." Marguerite assured him.  
  
"We need to find cover." Roxton exclaimed as another couple of darts flew into the cave.  
  
The hunter shooed Marguerite and Avril deeper into the cave, into a tunnel that branched off from the main cavern. The two sister's were quick to each grab a bag of gold, although the weight slowed them down considerably.  
  
"Damnit, will you just leave the gold!" Roxton snapped as he stopped to shoot another group of savages. They were getting too close. Another few minutes, and the three explorers wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
"Are you insane?" Marguerite demanded. "It took us all afternoon to mine this."  
  
"Not to mention how much closer it brings us to 38 million." Avril added.  
  
"You're going to get us killed." Roxton insisted as he shot a few more of their attackers. "I can't hold them off forever, and we're moving much too slow."  
  
"So, we make our stand here." Marguerite said as she dropped her bag of gold and held her guns at the ready.  
  
"No, we've got to keep going." Avril countered, doing just that. "Maybe there is another way out."  
  
"There isn't!" Roxton snapped.  
Marguerite ignored him, shooting at the savages.  
  
"Come on boys, don't get shy now!" She called.  
Roxton tackled her suddenly, sending her bullets straight into the ceiling as a half dozen poison darts flew in her direction. And things were about to get a whole hell of a lot worse.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The air flew out of Marguerite's lungs as she hit the ground, and John landed on top of her. She felt the rumbles before she heard them, or saw what was happening.  
  
"Look out!" Avril shouted.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, Roxton was pulling her to her feet and practically dragging her behind as he ran like mad. Avril had abandoned her sack of gold, and was running as well. It took a few moments for everything to sink in. Her bullets had caused a cave-in.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, what do you think? Worth the wait? lol, R & M are trapped in a cave again. Eep, but Avril is with them! Think they'll end up killing each other? (Marguerite and Avril, not Marguerite and Roxton). I could really use a good cheering up, so pretty please review. Just went through a nasty break up, and my spirits could use a major boost.  
Glah I've also been up for the past 22 hours. I'm going to bed, lol. Review, please, and I'll see you next chapter.  
Dai stiho  
~CrimsonCat~ 


	6. Past Horrors

Whoo, look at me upload. lol :D, not too bad, hu? A huge thank-you to everyone that reviewed my last chapter. And, because I always feel so special when people mention me in their A/N, I'll return the favor ;)  
  
Jessie - lol, I'm glad you like the story so far. hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter just as much.  
  
Veggie5 - Yes, yes, reviews always cheer me up. lol, my friends call me a review whore.. but, off topic.. lol. You're right about the name Avril. I wasn't going to use it at first, for that exact same reason, but I couldn't really find anything I liked better. And, yes, your chapter helped very much'ly. And while we're on the topic... Hippolita? There was actually an amazon named Hippolita?! lol, I've seen the episode, but I can't believe I don't remember that name. Who writes this stuff? lol. Speaking of witting, you go write (and post) another chapter. *taps foot* I'm waiting.. lol ;)  
  
Sabrina - Hey, you never know. They might still kill each other. lol, we all know I'm not above killing off an explorer for added reviews. lol, but I'll try my best to keep these two alive ;)  
  
Slappy_kid - glad you like it, and thanks for the compliment. Look, chapter six. And it took less than a week! Aren't you proud? lol  
  
Ascamelien - Hey, you've done it enough times. I'm not above a little revenge. ;) Glad you're still loving it. And don't worry, I think this chapter is much less cliff-hanggy. (Me and my words..) And, thank-u for your support on the whole breakup thing. As far as your fic goes... why, yes, I was indeed thinking double. lol! Damnit, you update that soon! lol :D  
  
And now, (drumroll please..) on to chapter six! See you all at the bottom.  
  
=^..^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It didn't take long for them to stumble into another cavern. Much smaller than the first one, but the cave-in didn't seem to have reached this far. For the moment, they were safe. The only down side was that there didn't seem to be a way out.  
  
"Everyone ok?" Roxton asked, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Oh God.. I don't want to be trapped in another cave." Marguerite said softly.  
  
"There isn't a way out!" Avril exclaimed, her voice shrill. "We're going to die in here!"  
  
"Hey, no one's dying." Roxton assured her.  
  
"Besides, if you panic you'll breathe the air faster." Marguerite pointed out. "Don't think I won't knock you unconscious if that's what it takes to calm you down."  
  
Avril calmed down noticeably.  
"What do we do?" She asked.  
  
Roxton sighed.  
"We start digging."  
  
~*~*~  
  
No more than half an hour into the attempt to dig their way out of the cavern, both Marguerite and Avril collapsed, exhausted. Roxton grinned, finding it very amusing how alike they were.  
  
"Is there something about this that is entertaining, Roxton?" Marguerite asked, her voice dangerous.  
  
"I was just noticing how alike the two of you are." Roxton explained.  
Both pairs of grey eyes immediately hardened, and Roxton regretted having said anything at all.  
  
"I am nothing like her." Avril insisted angrily.  
  
"Yes, as you've mentioned every ten minutes for the past week." Marguerite muttered.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want to be.." A smirk spread across Avril's face. "Confused with such a well known criminal. Not to mention an overall bitch."  
  
Marguerite's hand made a sharp cracking noise as it connected with the side of Avril's face.  
"You ungrateful little brat!" She spat.  
  
Roxton watched on, his features twisted in shock. At that moment, he would have given anything for a way out of the cavern. Or, at least a chance to go back in time and keep from mentioning how alike the two sisters were.  
  
Avril glared at her older sister, a red hand print quickly forming on her cheek.  
"Remind me what I'm supposed to be grateful for." She spoke between clenched teeth. "Your abandoning me, or putting my daughter in danger?"  
  
"I didn't abandon you and you know it!" Marguerite snapped. "Christ, you know I was more than ready to take you out of that hell hole."  
  
"Three years after you got out!" Avril reminded her, her voice just as loud. "You waited three years to come get me. So don't act like I was your main concern."  
  
"How was I supposed to know where you were!" Marguerite shouted. "How many times had we been moved around? It took me three years just to find you!"  
  
"Three years, during which you also got married, and went to Egypt. Please. You knew exactly where I was."  
  
They were so caught up in their argument, that they didn't notice what their elevated voices were doing to the cavern around them. Avril and Marguerite were shouting so loudly, that the vibration of their voices was actually starting another cave in. A large boulder had to drop from the ceiling before either noticed what was happening.  
  
"You couldn't wait until we'd gotten out of here, hu?" Roxton demanded, herding them away from the worst of the cave in. Unfortunately, also away from the blocked entrance.  
  
"We really are going to die in here, ar-" Avril was cut off mid sentence as Marguerite shoved her roughly out of harms way. Before Avril had even hit the ground, the medium sized rock connected with Marguerite, and she crumpled onto the floor.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Oh God, Marguerite, can you hear me?" Roxton's voice was heavy with worry.  
  
A rather nasty looking gash spread diagonally from Marguerite's right eyebrow to her hairline. The cut was laced with flecks of gold, and Roxton suddenly developed a deep hatred for the chunk of metal that had done this to her.  
  
Avril sat up looking dazed.  
"She.." Avril swallowed. "I didn't think she had it in her."  
  
Roxton barely spared Avril a glance.  
"What are you talking about?" He demanded a little to harshly.  
  
Avril made her way to his side, looking at her sister rather strangely.  
"Concern for others has never been her strong point." She turned her attention from Marguerite to Roxton. "Years ago, she just would have let the rock hit me."  
  
"No." Roxton sighed. "I doubt that very much."  
  
The hunter cradled Marguerite in his arms, his fingers tracing broken lines across her face. The gold-flaked blood was now streaming down Marguerite's cheek. Roxton removed his backpack and took out his waterskin, as well as the blanket he had been carrying.  
  
He tossed the blanket to Avril.  
"Try and tear it into strips." Roxton told her, using the water and his shirt sleeve to wipe away the worst of the blood.  
  
Avril went about her task wordlessly, although she didn't take her eyes off of Roxton and her sister. With the help of the hunting knives Avril never went anywhere without, it wasn't long before long strips of cloth littered the ground around her.  
  
"What now?" She asked, her voice void of any emotion.  
  
"Now, we bandage her head before she looses any more blood." Roxton replied. "We should also check and see if that blasted boulder did any more harm."  
  
Roxton attempted to bandage Marguerite's head, but after a few moments Avril stopped him.  
"Here, let me." She insisted.  
  
"Have you had medical training?" Roxton asked curiously after noting how good of a job she was doing.  
  
Avril shrugged.  
"Marguerite taught me how to do this a long time ago."  
  
"Oh?" If anything, Roxton was more curious than ever.  
  
"The other children.. they used to beat us up pretty badly." Avril's voice was steady, and didn't betray any emotion as she told Roxton her story. "Marguerite would steal medical supplies from the nurse's ward to bandage the really bad injuries." Avril sat back, checking over her work. "She got pretty good at setting broken bones."  
  
Roxton couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"They.. they gave you broken bones?"  
  
"We were the orphans. The others were convinced that there had to be something drastically wrong with us, for our parents to leave us all alone." Avril wiped away the final traces of blood with a spare strip of cloth. "You know how children can be."  
  
"I don't understand.. why did Marguerite have to bandage your wounds? Why didn't you just let the nurse do it?"  
  
Avril laughed, but it sounded rather heartbreaking.  
"We couldn't go to the nurse. We'd get in trouble. The nuns.. they always said that it was our fault. That there must be a great evil in us, to make the other children act so mean. It was easier just to take care of it ourselves, and hide our battle scars." She smiled a sadly at the name Marguerite had given their wounds so many years ago.  
  
Roxton didn't know what to say. No wonder Marguerite never wanted to talk about her past. If possible, he loved her more than ever. God.. she was so strong...  
  
"If you'll turn around for a few minutes, I'll check her over." Avril interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Roxton nodded numbly. He wasn't ready to let Marguerite go just yet, but they needed to make sure she was ok. He gently placed her on the ground before turning away.  
  
"It sounds like she took pretty good care of you." Roxton spoke, starring at the wall before him.  
  
"Once-upon a time." Avril agreed after awhile. "But, things change. She turned into a cold, heartless bitch. And, truth be told, I'm not really any better. Not that she ever needs to hear that."  
  
"She's not the same person, you know." Roxton insisted. "She's changed."  
  
"No." Avril argued. "She's just learning how to hide it better. People like me and her, we don't change. We're like chameleons, adapting to fit into our surroundings... but at heart, we're always the same."  
  
Roxton didn't reply. He could see that he wasn't going to convince Avril otherwise, and didn't see the point in arguing about it. She'd get it eventually, just as Marguerite had. So, they spent the next couple of minutes in silence.  
  
"You can turn around now." Avril said, finally.  
  
Roxton did just that.  
  
"She'll live." Avril assured him. "As long as that cut doesn't get infected, she'll be just fine. But she's going to have a hell of a headache when she wakes up. A bit of head trauma... but she's always been a bit hard-headed." Avril pulled a blanket out of her pack. "She'll be just fine." She repeated as she placed the now rolled up blanket under Marguerite's head.  
  
"Then I'd better find a way out of here." Roxton spoke. "She'll be really upset if she wakes up and we haven't found a way out yet."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aww, I know, so sad. But, then again, we always knew Marguerite's past was a sad one. 'Sides, angst is my specialty. Well, angst, and romance anyway. I don't see this fic having very many more chapter. Two.. three at the most. So, best get your reviews in while you can! What do you think? Will they make it out.. or will they die! *gasp* Hey, I've done it before.. be afraid! Be very afraid!  
lol, no, don't worry. I highly doubt I'll be killing anyone. You can breathe again. But, I'm so proud of myself. Look at how fast I'm posting new chapters. I could get used to having time to write. lol, and lack of writers block. *knocks on her wooden desk*. Anywho, review for me, and I'll see you next chapter.  
Dai stiho  
~CrimsonCat~ 


	7. Almost There

A huge thank-you to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you liked the past I made for the two sisters, even if it was pretty sad. And, lol, Ascamelien, no worries. I'm not going to kill anyone. Sorry it took so long for me to get this written/posted. The past two weeks have been crazy. But, on to the fic...  
  
=^..^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first thing Marguerite notice was the mind-numbing pain that seemed to consume her. But, she had always been good at dealing with her pain. So, after a few minutes, it wasn't so mind-numbing. The second thing she noticed was how much trouble she was having opening her eyes. A soft moan escaped her lips as Marguerite tried to sit up.  
  
"No." Was the only thing Avril said as she held Marguerite down. It didn't take much. The elder brunette was pretty weak at the moment.  
  
"How bad?" Marguerite managed, accepting that she couldn't sit up.  
  
"Nothing, compared to some of the bruises you've had before." Avril assured her. "You'll live."  
  
"Much to your disappointment, I'm sure." Marguerite muttered. She tired once more to open her eyes. "Where's John?" Her vision was quite blurred, and the cavern was brighter than she remembered.  
  
"He found a way out." Avril replied. "Through the roof. There's an opening."  
  
"Of course. There's always an opening." Marguerite groaned. "How big was that damned rock? It feels like my head is going to explode."  
  
"Why'd you do it?" Avril asked, trying to sound curious.  
  
"I tripped." Marguerite sighed. "Seriously, how big was the rock?"  
  
"Well.. That is.." Avril inhaled. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." Marguerite gave her a weak smile.  
  
"All right!" Roxton exclaimed as he headed towards them. "We should be able to make it through the opening without any trouble. The climb is going to be a little tough, but we'll figure it out."  
  
"Honestly, John, do you need to be so loud?" Marguerite complained.  
  
Roxton froze.  
"She's awake?" He seemed stunned.  
  
Avril nodded.  
"She's awake." She confirmed.  
  
Instantly, Roxton was by her side, wiping the hair off of her face and making sure she was all right.  
"You had me worried." He chided her gently. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Like the entire mountain fell on me." Marguerite replied, sounding very tired.  
  
"Why don't you get some more sleep?" Roxton suggested gently.  
  
"Why don't you get me some pain killers?" Marguerite countered.  
  
"Get us out of here." Avril told Roxton. "I'll stay with her."  
  
Roxton nodded, reluctantly going to see about their escape from their golden prison. But not without first planting a soft kiss on Marguerite's forehead.  
  
"Did we get enough gold?" Marguerite asked after awhile.  
  
"I think so." Avril sounded distracted. "Really, Marguerite, where the hell did you find him?"  
  
"Roxton?" Marguerite laughed softly. "In the middle of a lecture hall."  
Marguerite sat up, a move Avril protested.  
  
"Relax." The elder sister insisted. "I'm not going to break."  
Marguerite made her way over to the wall, and leaned back against the glittering substance. Avril went to sit beside her, and neither spoke for awhile.  
  
"Marguerite?" Avril's voice eventually broke the silence.  
  
"Hmm?" Marguerite replied, just drifting off to sleep.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Marguerite opened her eyes and regarded her sister.  
"For what?"  
  
"Saying you abandoned me." Avril replied honestly.  
  
"And I'm sorry for abandoning you." Marguerite's spoke softly. "So, I guess we're even."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"How are you feeling?" Roxton asked as he sat down beside Marguerite.  
He had spent the past two hours widening the hole, and figuring out how they were going to get Marguerite out of the cave safely.  
  
"Better." Marguerite said with a small smile.  
  
"How much longer?" Avril demanded, her impatience clear in her voice.  
  
"Ten, fifteen minutes tops." Roxton assured her. "But we have a problem."  
  
"Of course we do." Marguerite muttered.  
  
"Once we get out of here, we're still in hostile territory." Roxton reminded them. "And I'm not sure we'll be able to avoid them with all that gold weighing us down."  
  
"And my injuries." Marguerite added.  
Roxton nodded. He hadn't wanted to say it, but it was true. She would also be slowing them down.  
  
"Well, leave me behind then." Marguerite shrugged. "I'm sure I can find my way home."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." Roxton exclaimed. "That's not what I was suggesting."  
  
"What then?" Avril asked.  
  
"I could leave the two of you here, and signal the treehouse for help. There's a mountain not far from here. I can climb it, and signal them from the top." Roxton suggested.  
  
"Climb a mountain? Don't be ridiculous." Marguerite scoffed. "That would take longer than going back to the treehouse."  
  
"No. The mountain isn't that big. I could make it up and back down again in half a day at the most." Roxton argued.  
  
Marguerite frowned.  
"And what if you get hit with one of those darts? You aren't going out there alone Roxton."  
  
"I'll be fine." Roxton said, cupping her cheek with his palm. "I'll be back in twelve hours, at the most." He leaned in, gently brushing her lips with his own. "I'm not going to leave you." He murmured softly so only she heard him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Marguerite and Avril watched as Roxton disappeared into the shadows on the other side of the cave. They sat in silence for half an hour, listening to him make his way up, and out of the cave. Marguerite sighed, regretting letting him go out there alone. She sat back down, although Avril remained standing. Staring off into the shadows Roxton had vanished into.  
  
"He loves you." She murmured, her voice a mixture of awe and disbelief.  
  
Avril turned to regard her sister.  
"You love him?" She asked.  
  
Marguerite held her sister's gaze, unflinching.  
"Yes." She replied honestly.  
  
Avril was the first to look away, turning back to the shadows.  
"How do you know he's any different than the others?"  
  
"I don't know." Marguerite sighed. "I just do."  
  
"What if he betrays you? Leaves you? Finds another with more money who actually knows who she is?" Avril pressed.  
  
"He won't." Marguerite insisted.  
  
Avril sighed, taking a seat next to her sister.  
"But how can you be so sure?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.  
  
"Because he's different." Marguerite replied. "Because he loves me."  
Avril didn't reply. Her fingers absently playing with a silver locket she wore around he neck.  
  
"What is that?" Marguerite asked.  
  
Avril took of her necklace and opened it, revealing a black and white picture of a little girl.  
"It's my daughter." She said, handing the locket over to Marguerite.  
  
"She's beautiful." Marguerite murmured. "She looks just like you."  
  
"Her eyes are green." Avril said. "Which I don't understand, because her father's eyes weren't green, and mine aren't green..." She shrugged.  
  
"Maybe one of our parents had green eyes." Marguerite offered, looking up from the small photo.  
  
"Maybe." Avril agreed. "Maybe."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Still trying to decide what exactly is going to happen next chapter, but it should be a good one. Maybe only one chapter left, and an epilogue. Hopefully, I'll get a few of my other fics updated this weekend too. lol, and I don't plan on starting any more before I finish the ones I've already started. I've already got more than I can handle. But, anyway, review this, and I'll see you next chapter.  
Dai stiho  
~CrimsonCat~ 


	8. Epilogue

Eep, where to begin.. Well, a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I love you guys! Also, I am so very sorry that it took me so long to update. My computer died, and once I managed to get it working again I discovered that I had lost everything on my drive (!!). And then life kicked up again, and I couldn't find time to re-write the chapter... But, I finally got three minutes to breathe, so here is the chapter I promised you.. how long ago? :P. *sigh* I hope you arn't too mad...  
See you at the bottom.  
  
=^..^=  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marguerite lay awake in her bed, listening to the sounds of the plateau. Something had woken her up, but she wasn't quite sure what it was. It had been two days since she had been trapped in the cave of gold. Miraculously, the explorers made it home with the gold without any major problems. There had been a minor skirmish with the hostile savages, but they had made it out alive, and without being struck by any of the darts. The sun was just starting to peek over the jungle horizon as Marguerite sat up. Something wasn't right, although she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She glanced around her room, making sure that nothing was out of place. But everything looked exactly as it had when she had gone to bed. Marguerite stood, pulling on her robe before exiting her room. Once she figured out what it was, perhaps she'd be able to get a few more hours of sleep. Although she doubted there was any chance Veronica would let her go back to bed now that she was up and moving around.  
  
Marguerite barely made any noise as she moved through the treehouse and towards the main room. If the others were still sleeping, she didn't want to wake them up. She went to the balcony first. Convinced that everything below the treehouse was ok, she moved to the elevator. It was still locked, no one had used it yet. But Marguerite still couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was missing. That something was wrong.  
  
It was only when she turned around, about to check the lab, when Marguerite noticed the single piece of paper on the table. It looked like it had been ripped out of one of Ned's journals, although the handwriting didn't look anything like Ned's from across the room. Once she got closer though, Marguerite didn't have any trouble recognizing the handwriting. It belonged to her sister. And Marguerite didn't have to check her bedroom to know that Avril was no longer in the treehouse. She didn't have to read the note to know it said goodbye.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Roxton found Marguerite sitting at the table, staring into a cup of coffee. He wondered briefly what she was doing up so early, although the thought was quickly replaced with worry when he saw how upset she was. It was obvious by the way she was sitting, how she gripped her cup so tightly, that dull look her eyes had...  
  
"Marguerite?" He called her attention away from the dark liquid. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Avril left." Marguerite said softly.  
  
"What?" Roxton was shocked. He was surprised he hadn't heard the elevator, and that the younger girl hadn't even bothered to say goodbye.  
  
Marguerite handed Roxton the note she had found just thirty minutes earlier. She was thankful Roxton had been the first to venture into the kitchen. Marguerite wasn't ready to face the others just yet.  
  
Roxton took the note silently, reading the loose script quickly.  
  
  
Sorry I did not say goodbye, but I never could say goodbye to you. I would have loved to say with you and your friends on this lost world, but I have a daughter to save. I cannot leave her in that madman's hands for even a moment longer. So, by the time you read this, I hope to be halfway off the plateau. For I know you will not sleep for more than four hours once I've gone. You always could tell when I wasn't there...  
Thank you. For I know I would not have been able to gather so many gemstones and precious metals so quickly without your help. I know you were hoping that I'd show you the way off of the plateau in exchange for your help, but it's safer for you here. They are still looking for you. Besides, this is quite a life you have. What on earth would you want to go back for? I'll let them know that I never found you. I'll tell them you were killed by savages, or eaten by jungle creatures... I'll think of something. And as long as you stay on the plateau, you should be safe. I'll come back some day, when I've got my daughter, when things have settled down a little. Just take care of yourself. Tell the others I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly. I know it was rude, but you know how much I hate long goodbyes. I'm still looking for our parents, and if I hear anything, I'll be sure to send word. Goodbye, Marguerite.  
I almost forgot. I never told you my daughter's name. It's Nicole.  
  
  
The letter ended there. Roxton turned his attention back to the heiress. She seemed more composed than when he had first seen her, although her attention was back on her coffee.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked gently, concern clear in his voice.  
  
Marguerite offered him a sad smile.  
"She was right. I knew something was wrong. I knew she was missing..." The heiress sighed before standing up. "I suppose I had better get dressed."  
  
Roxton pulled her into his embrace, running his fingers across her back lovingly. Marguerite closed her eyes, enjoying his touch for a few moments before pulling away and heading towards her room with her sister's note. She hesitated before leaving the room, glancing at Roxton over her shoulder.  
  
"You know.." She said offhandedly. "Perhaps this Plateau isn't so bad after all."  
  
Roxton smiled as his lady continued towards her bedroom. He knew she'd decided to take her sister's advice and remain on the plateau. For now, at least. Besides, he mused as he took a sip of Marguerite's untouched coffee, the plateau really wasn't so bad. Friends, the woman he loved, all the raptors he could shoot... No. It really wasn't so bad.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I tried, but I had a lot of trouble writing an actual chapter where they got out of the cave, and made it home safely. I know, after such a long wait, the end is a little flat.. but to make up for it, I am already creating a sequal. Or, thinking one through anyway. I havn't started writing it yet. I want to get my other fics written first.  
  
But I Hope you guys are satisfied with the ending. And I hope you arn't too mad at having to wait so long. I have no idea when I'll have time to update my other works, as life has been incrediably hectic lately, and I have a lot of fic reading to catch up on... but I'll try and get one of them updated asap. Anywho... review, yell at me for taking so long, and let me know what you think. ;) And for whoever asked, Dai stiho means 'Go well'.  
  
Dai stiho  
~C.Cat~ 


End file.
